The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing substrates, and includes a receptacle containing a processing fluid and at least one substrate support, whereby the components of the receptacle and/or of the substrate support that come into contact with the processing fluid have a protective layer, and whereby guide and/or support elements for the substrates are fused onto the protective layer.
An apparatus of this type is known from WO 95/02473 A1.
Further apparatus for processing substrates, especially semiconductor wafers, are known from the publications DE 44 13 077 A1, and DE 195 46 990 A1 of the present applicant, and are furthermore described in the not yet published German Patent applications DE 196 16 402.8, DE 196 15 969.5, DE 196 37 875.3, DE 196 44 253.2 and DE 196 44 254.0. Receptacles or substrate supports made of metal, for example stainless steel, are coated with a protective layer that not only protects the receptacle wall and the substrate supports from corrosive processing fluid, but also prevents the processing fluid from being contaminated by metallic parts.
JP 6-28 34 86 A2 or DE 39 30 056 A1 disclose wafer cassettes or wafer baskets for transporting and supporting wafers, with guide and support elements being provided that have a shape or are rounded in order during introduction and removal of the wafers to avoid damage thereto. The publications JP 4-130 724 A1 and JP 6-204 197 A2 show wafer cleaning apparatus where the processing receptacle or the wafer support is made of quartz.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for processing substrates that in particular with regard to the guide and support elements for the substrates in the receptacle is optimally configured and can be economically manufactured, and in addition has a long service life.